devlin
by GalWivAGunblade
Summary: duke and serenity. happy together. then tristan gets involved... invloves YAOI and RApe and trissy being mean! R


Title: Devlin  
  
Author: GalWivAGunblade  
  
Email: GunsBladesNAmmohotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Duke and Serenity are happy together. Not if Tristan has anything to do with it. Better than it sounds! Really!  
  
Warnings: angsty, very angsty. Probably a lil OOC. Yaoi, rape, Serenity being a bitch... the list goes on.  
  
Pairings: Serenity-x-Duke, Serenity-x-Tristan, one sided Tristan-x-Duke, Yami-x-Seto, Yugi-x-Joey, Bakura-x-Ryou, Mai-x-whoever she can get her hands on, very mild Mai-x-Duke  
  
Chapter 1: it begins  
  
'See you later, sweetie! I'll bring ya back something sweet!'  
  
The girls were going shopping. I was happy. Not because they were shopping, but because that meant I had my room to myself. And the computer. It also meant the PS2 was allowed in the big TV, and that was cool too.  
  
But now, I just wanted to be at one with the World Wide Web. Possibly play a little dungeon keeper.  
  
I wandered up the stairs and nearly got knocked over by Joey, laden with a stack of games, a silver box, trailing cables.  
  
'Get out the way!! Whaddya think you're doing!?' It wasn't a question from the dippy blonde, more of a statement. I wriggled past him, and continued climbing the stairs.  
  
Ah, my room. The shelves, the dice, the thick red carpet. The bed, covered in clothes. I pulled a sock off of my monitor, and sat. The little click-brrrrrrr of the hard drive was soothing.  
  
Five minutes later, I was quite happily scrolling. Typing frantically, music blaring out from my speakers, window blowing cold air down my spine in a pleasant way, and the door. Open. I couldn't be bothered to get up and lock it.  
  
The music was really loud. I changed the CD. Slipknot seemed a little too harsh for such a pleasant day, so red hot chilli peppers would do. Then perhaps, evanescence? Musing about rock music was a nice detour. I could hear yelling from downstairs.  
  
And little whimpery moaning sounds from Ryou next door.  
  
Ew..... TMI, thank you very much.  
  
Someone was coming upstairs. I could hear triumphant singing from downstairs. Guess Joey was kicking everyone's asses at dead or alive 3 again. I could beat him. But I was happy here. Someone walking towards my room.  
  
Perhaps young canine Joseph has requested my being there, I thought in a prissy voice. Like Pegasus. No, Joey-boy would be more his thing.  
  
'Hey, Duke.' Tristan. He sounded odd.  
  
'Konnichiwa. Nani?' I was rather busy, you could tell. I had a tendency to slip back into Japanese when I was talking business, hurried, worried, or over-stimulated at all, really. Most people were used to it.  
  
'Er... just wanted to know what you were up to...' his voice trailed off.  
  
I shoved the heap of laundry off the bed next to me onto the floor. 'Why?' this isn't like him, he should be struggling to beat Joey downstairs, not bugging me up here.  
  
He sat down. I saw him blush slightly.  
  
Instantly, I scanned the laundry heap on the floor. Lots of socks and a t- shirt. Good. No underwear...  
  
Why did he look so awkward? Why was he sitting like that?  
  
I'd held my gaze too long. He had gone red now.  
  
'BAKURA! That hurts more than it tickles!!!!' from Ryou next door. We both glanced at each other, then laughed as we tried not to picture the two in the other room.  
  
I went back to typing. Tristan didn't seem to mind. He read over my shoulder, which was irritating. But I decided to bear it. For some reason I didn't mind him hovering.  
  
He sat down next to me again. He must be bored. Oh well, I never said watching me on the computer was interesting.  
  
His head was on my shoulder, I realized. That wasn't good. He knew about me and Serenity. Maybe he's just tired, I dunno...  
  
All of a sudden, I was too aware of his arm around my waist. I didn't like being touched... not like this... his breath was hot on my neck, occasionally brushing my ear. I was typing badly now, riddled with spelling errors. I was all jumpy now. Then Ryou's door slammed and I jumped up. But I landed on Tristan.  
  
Oh, the shame.  
  
I went to wriggle off and look sheepish, but he wrapped his arms around me again. I glanced at his arm next to mine. I was too thin, I knew it. Serenity had been quite puzzled to come in one day, finding me yelling at the mirror. 'TOO SKINNY!!! TOO DAMN WELL SKINNY!!!'  
  
Ok, this was really creepy. He pulled me closer to him.  
  
'Tris-' I was cut off when I felt lips, kissing my neck. 'NANI KORE?!'  
  
'Shh.' His finger pressed on my mouth. I was shaking. Terrified. What the fuck was he doing??? Why me??!!?!?!?!!  
  
We fell off the bed. He was on top of me. 'Seriously, stop!!' my voice was riddled with panic.  
  
'Why?' he seemed calm... his voice was oddly husky... I stiffened as he nibbled the delicate skin near my ear...  
  
'Tristan... please... stop...'  
  
He laughed. The cold bastard actually laughed.  
  
I gritted my teeth and tried to summon enough strength to push him off. It was quite hard with him shoving my shirt up.  
  
I was lying on a dice. The cold indentations digging into my back was quite soothing, something familiar in this chaos.  
  
I should have been angry.  
  
I should have been kicking and yelling and screaming and beating him up. I was too scared for that. He pulled off of me, sitting on my hips, smirking. I felt cold and wet, shaking, and I just know I'd gone ice white. Probably looking like ice cream. He licked his lips. 'Calm down, Devlin.'  
  
I shook more. 'N..N...' stuttering? I hadn't done that. Ever. Not once have I ever had a problem with speaking. But now...  
  
'i- i... I cant calm down! You mad?'  
  
my eyes were brimming. I blinked back tears miserably. There was obviously no escape from this monster.  
  
'Now, now darlin'.'  
  
Ok, that was it. Darling? I wanted to hit him. The red hot rage met my shuddering sweaty heap of body and... All the energy in me just went 'phuut'. I clenched my fists. Screwed close leaking eyes, gritted my teeth. Bracing myself for what I knew came next. 'Stop it.'  
  
'Huh? Stop what?' good, he was confused.  
  
'Quit it with the mind games. Just fucking do it.'  
  
'so you're begging, huh? Serenity'll be pleased.' He was messing with me.  
  
'oh? What exactly are you gonna tell her? "oh, while I was sexually harassing Duke Devlin, guess what, he-"'  
  
I was cut off by his lips on mine. Now I'm terrified. My blood turned to ice. He ripped open my mouth and plunged his tongue in, pushing me down and pressing harder on my waist. Fear races through me, and I immediately opened my eyes and tried to push him away. Useless. His hands are on my navel now, obviously debating whether to go through with it or not. He was licking the roof of my mouth, making me feel too sick. Good. I hope I puke on him, I thought angrily.  
  
He pushed off me. 'Heh.'  
  
I got up to run.  
  
He shoved me back on the floor, on my front. God, no..... I don't deserve this!!!  
  
I could feel him touching me, pushing down trousers, undoing belts... oh god... no... Not like this....  
  
'you ready?' what? Why the hell is he asking?  
  
'no!!!!!' tears are back, threatening to spill. He can't see anyway. Maybe that's why he's doing it this way.  
  
So he doesn't have to look me in the eyes, so he doesn't have to think about what he's doing.  
  
'too bad.'  
  
Why am I so evil to dukey-wukey?? Oh, I don't know. I stopped here for one reason:  
  
Should Tristan actually do it? Or should, I dunno, brave sir Ryou run in and rescue him? Or should Tristan just chicken out? I have a lot of various bits for this, but you have the influence to tell me... R&R!!!! Or the next chapter will never be!!  
  
Otogi: and that's such a bad thing? Can't I just hit him?  
  
No. that would ruin the story, wouldn't it? .  
  
Trissy: oi, how come I'm evil? AND WHY DOES IT SAY TRISSY? I'M NOT TRISSY!!  
  
You are too. .  
  
Trissy: that's totally bogus, man!!  
  
giggle you sound so lame....  
  
Otogi: you've made my day. Hooray! 


End file.
